


And Everything Goes Back to the Beginning

by Kea3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Did I mention angst, Drama, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kea3/pseuds/Kea3
Summary: From invitations to daily updates Elsa loves getting letters from Anna via 'airmail'. The newest letter leaving her truly speechless. Making Elsa realizing that five minutes via Nokk is too far away from Anna and home
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop writing fanfics at the moment. Which might or might not be good. Hope you like it. I don't have a beta so...
> 
> 'And Everything Goes Back to the Beginning' is taken from the song by Choir of Young Believers called "Hollow Talk" which was the theme song to the show Bron/Broen  
> 

Elsa can't help but smile at the letter Anna had sent her that afternoon. Truth be told Elsa was rereading it for the fifth time mainly because Anna had rambled in this letter, which was cute, different but cute. Elsa could close her eyes and almost picture Anna going on and on in front of her. Her smile, her motions with her hands. Her baby sister was going to be Queen.

Signing she tucks the letter away with all the others she had been collecting over the last few months. There was so much to do and so little time. Anna's coronation was less than six weeks away but that didn't mean the people weren't arriving ahead of time. Nope, Arendelle had never been busier. Ever since Elsa, with the direction of Anna, rebuilt the town with a combination of magical ice and good old hard work it was thriving. People were moving to town. At this rate, it was going to have a population boom.

They had done a very small private ceremony to transfer power months ago but this was going to be different. This was for the dignitaries who were coming from far and wide. Most as Elsa had guessed had accepted to see if anything had changed with the transfer of power from her to Anna. Arendelle was doing well and Elsa had to admit she was so proud of how Anna was handling everything. Anna, of course, could call upon Elsa any time day or night. In fact, Anna had sent a note a few times at two in the morning. She kept apologizing but Elsa had just pulled her into a hug. Anna was not alone in this. Elsa was not going to dump her responsibilities onto her sister. Everything was going to be ok.

Setting down her mug of tea and glancing once more at the official invitation Anna had given her weeks ago. Elsa had planned on being at the coronation no matter what. Some advisors had questioned if it would be a good idea to have the former Queen of Arendelle in attendance. Not to take away the spotlight from the new one. But it had been dismissed almost instantly. If Elsa would not show up more questions would arise. She wanted to show a united front. Plus there was no way she was missing this.

Then there had been a discussion about who would crown Anna.  
Anna had looked confused by this question and so had Elsa. If anyone was going to crown her sister it was going to be her.  
God, she knew she was going to cry when that happened. Better make a mental note to bring a handkerchief.

But this brought her line of thinking to Anna's proposal. Elsa was going to be at the coronation but Anna had extended the invitation to the elements as well.

This led to an interesting question: would it be wise to bring the elements to town? 

Or as Anna's full proposal had suggested moving all the elements to town permanently. Elsa had to admit she was taking this into serious consideration. Anna had mapped out a list of jobs that could use some assistance. The builders were happy to have any help from the Earth giants. Bruni already had requests from Oaken's, the bakers, the castle cook, the blacksmiths and so on. Even suggesting airmail with Gale. 'Gale mail' they'd called it. Or as Olaf liked to joke Gmail. So the town seemed to want to embrace them with open arms. But would the elements want that? Was it good to have uncontrolled magic running around? But then again they ran around the forest with no issue.

Perhaps a trial period to test it out once Anna was crowned. 

Elsa had to laugh. That was Anna for you. Thinking ahead about how to bring everyone together and maybe even keeping her family together in one place. And Elsa had to admit it would be nice to be living in the castle once more. Forest living just wasn't what it was cracked up to be.

Pushing some hair behind her ear, and brushing some dirt off her dress Elsa had quickly discovered that the forest didn't need much managing at all. Nature just worked so it really didn't need her here all the time. After a few weeks with nothing to do she had practically begged Gerda for some light paperwork to help take the load off of Anna. The light paperwork turned out to be almost a stack as tall as Olaf but she took it. Gladly. Gerda had just smirked at her the entire time as Elsa had gathered the papers. As if she knew Elsa couldn't stay away. Nope. No way was she going to admit she missed the paperwork.

Glancing again at the to-do list and the double-checking of inventory Elsa's concentration was interrupted by the sounds of Gale.

Elsa had to smile. It must be another letter from Anna. Mostly Anna just sent one a day even on days when Elsa saw her. Not that she minded it. Maybe it was another sleepless night or just 'I miss you, sleep well' note. Maybe she should bring Anna to go hiking before the ceremony. Get some fresh air, a nice picnic with sandwiches and chocolate and they could just talk. Plus she wouldn't mind another round of chess. Their last game having been so intense the boys had runoff.

The first thing Elsa notices is that the letter Gale loop de loops around is that it isn't folded. Anna always folds any of her letters and even addresses them to Elsa. As if anyone else would get them. This letter looked just like a piece of paper that had scattered to the wind.  
As if floats down into her hands her confusion grows. It wasn't a letter address to her at all. No, she could tell it was Anna's handwriting but these were notes that had nothing to do with Elsa. Skimming it was just a daily schedule for Anna's next day.  
Why would Anna send this to her? There was nothing out of the ordinary. Just a very busy schedule with meetings and more meetings. Which was nothing new? Elsa knew how it was and she took it upon herself to pull Anna out of meetings to have a meal.

Looking further down the page. Red dots marked the bottom. It's faint but its there. She frowns. Was that Paint? Or Jam? What was Anna doing? Gale drops another page onto her lap, followed by another. With every growing page, Elsa's confusion grows. These are just notes. Questions to ask advisors. Doodles. Ideas. A To-do list. But the red splotches are ever-present and growing. Elsa carefully rubs at one of the newer ones and it smears onto her fingertips. It was wet and had a slight metallic smell to it. Blood? This was blood. As another note comes in it becomes clear that blood had splattered onto the pages of notes. 

Blood on the notes?

Notes with Arendelle's signature crest. 

Notes in Anna's handwriting. 

Was this blood from… Elsa's blood runs cold. "Anna!"


	2. Chapter 2

Gripping the pages tightly in her hand Elsa rushes outside as Gale brings her another note, this one almost entirely in blood. As if it senses her destress Nokk runs towards Elsa without her even having a chance to summon the waterhorse. Jumping onto the beasts back, gripping the reins before riding as fast as possible towards Arendelle. Letting the blood-stained pages fly in the wind.

This is the longest five minutes of Elsa's life. Ridding on Nokk drag on for what seem like forever. Her mind going a mile a minute. Blood on the pages. 

Blood.

What had happened? 

Anna would never hurt herself on purpose. Had Anna cut her hand on broken glass? 

Was it even Anna's blood? But why send the pages? 

Had something happened to Anna? Why? 

As a warning? 

As a cry for help? 

Was it even Anna who had sent them or had Gale just taken them?

God, they were still not there yet! 

Why were they not there yet? What was taking so long? 

The ride to Arendelle usually took five minutes. Something she always enjoyed because it relaxed her. Only five minutes. In fact, they had timed it with Sven only weeks ago. A bet that Kristoff had lost much to Elsa's amusement. Elsa prided herself that it was fast. That it was five minutes away. Only five minutes but at this moment it felt like time was standing still.

She could slowly start to see the outline and lights of the town. Ships in the harbor and the castle in the distance. As if sensing her distress she swears that Nokk was going faster then ever before. "Hold on Anna. I'm coming."

Finally arriving at the castle's courtyard, jumping off Nokk before it even comes to a proper stop, almost tripping on her way towards the steps. Pushing open the doors with more force then she intended resulting in a loud bang that has one guard draw his weapon upon hearing the sound. 

Its chaos. 

People running everywhere. 

Guards running every which way. 

Some of the guards notice her but don't stop to explain. They just keep running down the hall. "Check everywhere now." Someone yells as the group passes by.

"Lock it down. No one in no one out." The guard who had pulled his sword glances at Elsa but holds her back before she can make it further inside. 

They were not allowing her inside? Really? "You know who I am." She tells him through gritted teeth.

He just shakes his head. "I'm sorry but orders are orders." She wants to push past him. She could but clearly something dreadful has happened if they refuse to let a former Queen into the palace. 

She tries to take control of the situation. "Anna. Where's Anna?

"Elsa?"

She's grateful for a familiar face. "Mattias! Where is Anna? "

He motions for her to enter. "Let her in. It's ok. Lock the gate no one else. Got it?" The guard just nods.

"How did you…" he waves off his question. There was time for questions later. "Upstairs. She's upstairs." Almost pushing Elsa to go.

He seems out of breath and sounds upset. And if Elsa didn't know any better he looks like he's going to be sick.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Assassin…" was as far as he got. 

That word. 

That one word is enough to send a chill down her spine. "NO" making a mad dash towards the stairs. Taking two or three at a time. She needs to get to Anna. She needs to protect her little sister. 

Skidding to a halt. People were running about every which way. But where to go? Anna's bedroom? Library? Study? So many places to check. She didn't have time to waste. Her gut tells her to go left. Gale had sent pages of notes. Anna usually wrote such notes when in the study so…

Appeaching the room she can tell her assumption was correct. People are huddled around the doorway but quickly part when they see her and allowed her to enter. 

She almost wishes she hadn't. The room is a mess, chairs overturned, papers everywhere. But Elsa's eyes lock onto Anna's form laying on the floor, the doctor trying to attend to her. The sight and smell of blood dominates the room. Anna's lifeblood is leaking out and she's just standing like a statue taking in the scene. Frozen to the floor until a person bumps into Elsa as supplies are being brought in. Kai is cradling Anna's hand with a towel that looks pretty blood-stained already. Her sister lets out a small cry when the doctor puts pressure on her side. She wants to run to her. To hold her but she'd be in the way, right? Anna needs medial attention, not her sister? Right?

Orders being given. People running to fulfill the orders as fast as possible. Supplies to stop the bleeding. She hears someone yell something before snapping out of her daze. Now wasn't the time.

Someone is laying on the floor away from the commotion. Guards surrounding the person. Clearly someone who didn't belong in the castle. She's not sure if the person is dead or unconscious and frankly at this moment in time she doesn't care. A wave sends her magic to chain whoever's hands and feet together. 

Elsa senses Mathis approaching her. "What happened?" But it's pretty clear what has occurred. She just wants to hear someone voice it. To make it real. To make sure this is not a dream. God, why can't this be a dream?

He nods towards the now chained figure. "Assassination attempt."

The sight of her sister's blood on the desk makes her queasy. She should have been here instead. It should have been her and not Anna. 

Its almost as if it dawns on him she's here. "How did you know?"

"Bloodstained sheets of paper."

He just grunts. She had to admit It was a hell of a way to find out. He nods towards his men to take the person in chains out of the room. They would be dealt with later. Anna came first.

Elsa takes a deep breath when Anna cries out again. Her sister needs her. Decision made she quickly approaches and kneels next to Anna. Not caring if her white dress gets stained. Anna looks paler than normal. Her left-hand has been slashed from the looks of it. As if she had tried to stop a knife from coming down. 

The pepper or whatever that had been used on the wounded seem to have stopped most of the bleeding. Elsa carefully takes the towel from one of the helpers, not even registering that it was Kai. "Go get more. I'll do it." He nods and races out of the room for more supplies. 

"Oh, Anna." The wound on her sister's side seems to be oozing still. She glances from Anna's face towards the doctor. "Keep pressure there Elsa. Whatever you do don't ease up. She's already lost a lot of blood." Elsa just nods. "Will she…" her voice fails her, almost afraid of the answer. The doctor shakes his head. "I don't know. Just keep pressure on it."

Elsa just nods. "I'm here Anna. Everythings going to be ok." She all but whispers. "Hang in there Anna." 

Her sister was almost killed and still might die. Some protector she was. "I need you." 

She can't keep the tears back any longer. 

"Please don't leave me."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa takes a deep breath and leans her head against the window. It had been two weeks. Two weeks since she had fulfilled Anna's last wish. The elements had been brought to town.

She had to admit the Earth Giants and the builders were an amazing team. Who would have thought, well, in the end, Anna must have known. Together the group had already rebuilt a bridge and were now working on some new homes for all the new people moving into town.

Oaken's was busier than ever. Fire was in great demand but Gale mail was the biggest hit so far. Notes, shopping lists, news all traveled and delivered without issue within the town.

From her point of view, Elsa could see some of the children throwing apples and what look like carrots into the water for the water horse. Sometimes Nokk grabs the treats or simply sprays the children with water when they least expected it. Sven is standing nearby clearly trying to conceive the children that he is just as cool as any old water horse but seemed to be failing miserably at it. 

She could feel a smile cross her lips when she sees Olaf hand Sven a carrot. She should have done this months ago instead of wasting away in the forest.

Closing her eyes she can still see the image of Anna's blood on her hands as they kept trying to work on her sister's injuries. That image was burned into her brain and kept her up at night. No amount of scrubbing could make her feel better. Try as she might she had her little sister's blood on her hands. She would give up anything for Anna. Anything. Her powers, her title, riches, her life, anything for her sister. Anything.

Taking a slow and steady breath to calm down. It should have been her. The assassin should have come after her, not Anna, her Anna never had a chance….

"Elsa. Elsa?" her eyes pop open and she looks towards the voice.

Anna's laying in Elsa's bed, eying her curiously. A small frown on her face. As if she's more worried about Elsa then about the fact that she almost died two weeks ago.

Elsa quickly turns and walks towards the bed. She had insisted they place Anna in her bedroom once they got the bleeding under control after the initial attack and were able to safely move her. She hadn't left Anna's side ever since. What if there was another attack? Or the wounds would become infected or even open again in the middle of the night. No Elsa stayed glued to Anna's side. She hadn't even gone to the forest to get the elements. Instead, she had commanded Gale to bring the elements to town. She wasn't leaving again. The forest be damned. 

Anna still wasn't out of the woods yet. Still weak from the blood loss, not to mention in pain. The trolls had sent a healing remedy once news reached them ironically via Gale mail but there wasn't much anyone could do. It would just take time to heal and see how much damage Anna's hand had sustained during the attack.

Elsa gently puts a hand on Anna's forehead to cool her down slightly. Anna just sighs with content. A slight fever still lingered, something she'd have to discuss with the doctor when he brought Anna's pain medication and in turn Elsa something to help her sleep. He had insisted that the last thing they needed was for Elsa to get sick as well.

From what they had deduced was that Anna had surprised the would-be assassin. They hadn't expected her to be in the study at that time. Anna had explained that she had walked in on them going over some documents on the desk, she had approached them thinking they had gotten lost in the shuffle only in turn they attacked her. By some miracle, Anna had moved before any real damage was done and fought back hard. In the struggle, Anna had somehow managed to grab hold of the candle holder on her desk, while wounded and swung at the would-be assassins head before calling for help or at least trying to before collapsing on the floor. Her attacker Elsa was proud to say never had a chance. He'd died three days later from his head wound. And truth be told Elsa wouldn't have given him a chance had he lived.  
Not that anyone needed to know that.  
No one went after Anna.  
No one.  
Looking down her hands were frosting over again. It was the first time in a while that she was losing control but taking a claiming breath and reminding herself Anna was ok seem to easy the ice away for now.

Gale had witnessed the attack but could not help Anna and not being able to physically tell Elsa what had occurred the wind had done the next best thing. Grabbed the blood-stained notes to show instead of tell her. She didn't know which was worst. The blood-stained notes or getting a letter days later explaining what had happened.

Had she been here instead of the woods would she have been able to stop it? Would she have noticed?  
"You're overthinking it again." Anna's voice pulls her out of her guilt.

Elsa shakes her head. "Shhh go back to sleep. I'm here." Anna just nods. "I'm never leaving you alone again Anna."

Anna just smiles. "You couldn't have known. Stop trying to guilt yourself into this Elsa." Anna winces when she coughs. Elsa quickly brings a glass of water to her lips, allowing her to take a few sips.

"No, but I should have been more careful. During a transition and a transfer of power things like this can happen. All the new people and all the celebrations we tend to let our guard down." She sets the water aside. "Like during mine." 

She gives Anna a little smile while rearranging the blanket. Weselton's men had tried to kill her on the north mountain all those years ago. So had Hans for that matter. "I never got to punch him," Anna adds knowing what Elsa was thinking about. "Or that water horse that tried to drown you."

"Your punched enough people for one day."

After three days of searching Elsa, Mattias and the others knew who had been behind the attempt on Anna's life. Most had suspected a certain southern isles family. Truth be told had they been behind the attack the southern isles would be an ice cube by now. In searching, they had caught five other assailants. Or more to the point, Elsa's Ice wall she had erected around the town after it happened had helped catch them. They had learned how they made it into the castle, ironically as a new guard getting lost in the shuffle of all the new people coming into town for the ceremony. Something the closed gates had kept out all those years ago. Elsa and Mattias had doubled security precautions ever since. He took the attack that happened to Anna very personally and wasn't about to let anything else happen on his watch.

The assassin had miscalculated thankfully and thought Elsa had left Anna for good. So for them, it was a perfect moment to take out a young and inexperienced monarch and take over a country. They clearly did not know about Nokk or Gale. Or that Elsa was so close by. The small island country who's name no one could properly pronounce with a king no one really liked had been behind the attack. Maybe he was related to the southern isles now that Elsa thinks about it. She would not let this go unpushed of course. But it had to be done discreetly. And for the first time ever Elsa wanted to punch someone or freeze the little island forever. Seems they wanted a larger kingdom and thought there's would be ripe for the taking. 

No one was to know how close an assassin came to killing Anna. Yes, It had worked out this time. But Elsa void there wouldn't be another attempt. Looking over at the nightstand she notices that the glass of water had frozen over. 

Damn.

"You'll be alright." She says instead hoping Anna doesn't notice the glass.

Anna just eyes the frozen water. "Now that you're here." Before looking at her sister again.

Yes, Anna hated bodyguards chasing after her and she would give them the slip. And truth be told Elsa didn't blame her sister. But Elsa would see to that now.

"Wait till you see the protection spell I'll put on you." Moving some her of sisters bangs to the side before sitting on the side of the bed trying not to jostle her too much.

Anna frowns. "Is this going to turn anyone to ice who tries to get within five feet of me."

"More like 20 feet." Elsa just smiles. "You know if you wanted me to move back home all you had to do was ask."

Anna just hums. Knowing Elsa was there made her feel better. "I forgot to duck. Or block. I didn't have a sword and the dagger was out of reach. I could have used an ice shield." Anna starts to grin. "I could have used some powers. Like fire that would be nice."

"And burn the castle down?"

Anna just chuckles. "I'm not that clumsy Elsa."

"Maybe next time. Not that there will be a next time."

Anna seems to sobber a bit. "When can I get up and move around a little? I don't like to be confined for too long."

Elsa just nods. "I know you don't. We'll try it later ok. Maybe I can convince Kai and Gerda to take you into the garden for a little while. Would you like that?"

Anna just nods a little but adds. "You're the Queen just tell them."

"Have you seen the looks Gerda sends?" No way Elsa was trying that.

Anna had to admit she did have a point. "Still your Queen."

Elsa just laughs. That's something they would talk about when Anna was up and about again.

"Maybe we'll finish that game of chess we started earlier today. " Anna's left hand was still bandaged so Elsa would just move all the pieces on the board for both of them. Anna had fallen asleep halfway into there game last time.

She had to admit it was relaxing to be able to joke with her sister. Had the assassin hit anything vital Elsa would be planning Anna's funeral instead. But she quickly pushes that thought out of the way.

Anna was here. 

Alive That's all that matters.

"You fought back." She reminds her and in a way herself. Her sister was a survivor.

Anna just grunts before wincing again. "That I did." 

She could tell Anna needed more rest. "Sleep I'll be here. You need to build up your strength. You have a coronation coming soon." 

"Are we still going through with that?"

Elsa just smiles at her. "We'll talk about it later. Sleep Anna. I'll be where when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I Promise." Elsa kisses her sister on the forehead before gently laying down next to her. 

Taking her good hand in hers and never letting go.

The end! 

Thank you for taking the time to read and comment. I hope you enjoyed this story, I had a lot of fun writing it.

Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone.


End file.
